A Special Birthday Gift
by XxShadowsCollideXx
Summary: This is Rated: M. This is a one-shot story by the way. I did not write this. Again, I DID NOT WRITE THIS. My friend Angela did, I am simply posting her work of art :'D It is a yaoi, LawLu smut. So, enjoy :D /


**Your Author: **So, as it says in the Summary...I DO NOT OWN THIS WONDERFUL PIECE OF WORK. It was written by my friend, Angela and I am simply letting you guys enjoy this LawLu :D So, Have fun reading~

~^.^~

Law sat at his desk, smirking at the vial held firmly between his fingers. After a large number of mishaps and failures he'd finally gotten the drug just right. Just in time as he would be planning to use it in only a few hours now.

Carefully placing it in a safe spot hidden away he pushed himself out of his chair and headed towards his bed, hoping to get a couple of hours of sleep before he had his fun.

—-

Luffy sighed as he let himself fall backwards onto the lawn of Sunny's deck, ready to let himself drift into a nap, lulled by the warmth left over by the sun setting on the horizon. Though with all the partying he had done with everyone else so far it didn't sound like a bad idea.

Well that was until he saw a foot land beside his head. Blinking he looked up, eyes following up the familiar spotted jeans, black and yellow hoodie, until they landed on a certain someone's face.

"Ah Law! What are you doing here?" he grinned.

"Well I was in the area so I thought that I'd stop by Luffy-ya," Law explained which hadn't been that far from the truth.

"Oh?" Luffy asked, "You should join the party we're having. Everyone's inside the galley right now," he quickly pulled himself up and took a moment to dust himself off before grabbing onto Law's wrist, "Come on!"

Law pulled back to keep the rubber boy from dragged him along. Said boy turned back and blinked in confusion, "Law?" he asked.

"You know…I have a better way of celebrating back on my submarine," he said as he pointed his thumb behind him, "I'm sure you'll really love it."

Luffy's eyes widened, "Ah really?" he asked excitedly.

Law nodded as he turned and headed over to the side of the deck signaling for Luffy to follow. Rushing to follow after him they climbed down the side of the Sunny and into Law's submarine where Law led Luffy to his room.

"So how are we going to celebrate Law?" he asked looking around the room. It didn't look like it had anything for them to celebrate with as he glanced around. But his curiosity was sparked as Law took a few steps over to his desk and picked something up.

"With this," the older male said as he held a certain vial in front of the boy's face.

"What is it?" Luffy asked, tilting his head at the item held before him. It looked like something that Chopper used when he mixed up medicine for them. He frowned, wondering how medicine would be a better way for them to have fun.

Placing the vial to the boy's lips Law smirked, "Just drink it and you'll see."

Giving Law a confused look he debated on whether or not to actually drink it. Still he did trust Law to not give him anything that would hurt him. Plus maybe it was something that was going to give him more energy so he could celebrate even longer, or at least that was where his mind went when he thought about it. So deciding to go with it he took ahold of the vial, parted his lips, and downed the whole thing, noting a tingling sensation as the liquid went down his throat.

"Now what?" Luffy asked as he handed the vial back to Law, who placed it back on his desk.

"Just give it a bit of time and you'll see,"

So they both stood there for a few moments and still nothing happened, "I don't feel anything…what was that stuff anyway?" Luffy asked. Just then a strange filling started to creep into his stomach. Furrowing his brows he placed a hand over it before looking back up to law with a questioning gaze.

"Now now Luffy-ya, don't give me that look. You'll see soon enough," he said as he lightly grabbed Luffy's arm and tugged him over to sit on his bed. Goosebumps trailed up his arm from the contact and that strange creeping in his stomach began to slowly grow.

Confused at the sensation he sat on the bed and glanced up at Law, "I still don't see how this is more fun than partying with everyone," he pouted.

Law moved to sit beside him on the bed and lightly chuckled, "As I said before you just have to be patience. Good things always come to those who wait,"

Sticking his lower lip out further Luffy turned his head, "But I don't wanna wait."

"Oh? If you're so eager to start then," the other said as he reached a hand up to lightly trail his fingers along the younger boy's jawline before gently taking hold of his chin to turn his head back towards him.

As those fingers trailed down his jaw Luffy fell goosbumps follow afterwards as he was directed to look towards Law again. He wasn't sure what was going on with his body, having never felt something like this before, he just knew that it felt strange.

Just then he took notice that Law was quickly inching his face closer to his. Normally he wouldn't be bothered by it since he was never one for having that much of a personal boundary, but this time he felt his face began to heat up slightly. Was the liquid that Law gave him causing his body to react like this?

"Law?" he asked, not sure what was going on right now. However he didn't get to say anything else as a pair lips suddenly sealed themselves over his. Shock overtook him for a moment before he realized what was going on. Backing off he felt his face heat up even more, while that creeping in his stomach started to change into something else that he couldn't really place. Though that didn't really matter as he was more focused on the fact that Law had just kissed him.

"W-what are you doing?" he stuttered for a moment.

Law raised an eyebrow mockingly, "I thought that I was giving you what you asked for,"

Luffy blinked. What he'd asked for? But he thought that Law was going to give him something that was better than celebrating with his friends. Wasn't that vial the thing he was going to give him? Geez this was so confusing to think about.

He watched as Law chuckled some more as he shook his head, "Right about now you should be reacting to that mixture I gave you," he started to explain, "A strange feeling? Or perhaps a familiar one depending on your experiences,"

"Ah yea my stomach feels strange…wait its cause of that stuff I drank?" he asked, "What was it?"

"Don't worry; it's nothing to panic over. Let's just say that it's going to help this along," Law grinned.

"Help things along?" he repeated.

Grinning as he leaned forward once more, "As I said you'll just have to wait and see Luffy-ya," With that he leaned the rest of the way and latched his lips to Luffy's once again, using one hand to hold onto the boy's chin to keep him in place. He could feel Luffy struggling slightly, probably not as much as he would if he weren't on the drug, but as he drew his tongue across the boy's lower lip he felt him freeze. Using this chance Law started to deepen the kiss as he lightly dragged the fingers of his other hand down Luffy's neck before he rested it on his shoulder.

The feeling of Law running his hands down his throat was sending tingling sensations running up and down Luffy's spine, almost like his body didn't know how to respond. And that darn feeling in his stomach was only getting worse with each thing Law did to him. Suddenly he felt Law's tongue push past his lips, ravaging and exploring every inch it could reach.

Just as he was beginning to feel a bit light headed from the lack of air Law pulled back, allowing him to catch his breath.

Law couldn't help but smirk as he saw the rosy blush that was dusted over Luffy's cheeks. Letting his gaze travel downwards he watched as the boy's lips were parted to gasp for air, his lightly toned chest rising up and down. Trailing the hand that he had on Luffy's shoulder down and over those very muscles, watching them twitch under his touch, until he reached the hem of the boy's pants.

A whine sounded from below him and he looked at Luffy from the corner of his eyes before turning to face him, "Is something wrong Luffy-ya?" he asked as he rested his hand just above Luffy's waist line. Luffy could feel his face heat up further from making the sound that he did. But damn it he really couldn't help it, everything was frustrating him at the moment. He wasn't sure how he should be handling Law touching him like this but at the same time his body was starting to want to yearn for more of his touches. That feeling in his stomach getting building further and further almost like a fire was starting to ignite within him.

"I-I don't," Luffy said, "It all feels so strange,"

Lifting his hand away Law stood up and moved so he was in front of the other, "It'll feel good, just let me show you," With that he placed a hand on Luffy's chest, shoved him down to lay on the bed, and then climbed on top to straddle his hips.

"What are you doing?"

"Just relax Luffy-ya," he said as he leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Luffy's head, to kiss Luffy's lips quickly before moving down to nip slowly at his neck. At certain point he could hear Luffy straining to hold in his groans, "Now now Luffy-ya, you shouldn't hold it in like that," he smirked against his skin before trailing to the nook of his neck and bite down.

"Nng," Luffy moaned as Law lapped and sucked against the place he bit.

"That's better," Law said as moved down one more, still continuing to nip and lick at the skin before him, shoving away Luffy's vest to get better access.

As Luffy felt Law continue southwards he felt himself starting to lose his breath, like it was starting to get much too hot in the room. "Ah!" he moaned as he felt a tongue trace its way around one of his nipples, repeating the process a couple more times. Then as Law took it into his mouth and lightly bit down on it a longer moan tore from his mouth as his back arched up to meet the warm mouth, aching for more.

Another moan left Luffy's mouth as Law used his other hand to take his other nipple, tweaking and rolling it between his fingers, switching sides a few moment later to further abuse the perky nubs.

Having his fill of fun there he trailed down to the muscles of those toned abs, dancing his fingers and mouth across them.

"A-ngg…Law," Luffy panted, "When did it get so hot in here?" His body felt like fire was surging through his veins, but not in a painful way. Almost thrilling if he were to put a word to it.

Lifting his head up Law gave a lop-sided grin, "It's just the way your body reacts to being touched like this," he said, "Like if I were to do this," he tailed off as he sat up a bit before grinding his hips against Luffy's, hearing the boy hiss in return, "Your body will start to feel even hotter."

"Law," he moaned out as his breath caught in his throat from the contact.

"I take it that you enjoyed that?" Law purred as he ground their hips together a couple more times, feeling Luffy slowly start to buck his hips to meet his own, "But I think you'll enjoy this more," he added as he lifted himself off the bed.

Wondering what Law had planned Luffy propped himself up on his elbow to see what the surgeon was doing. Watching the man kneel on the ground beside the bed he saw those tan fingers loop around the waist of his shorts before yanking them down, underwear included, leaving him completely bare under Law's gaze. He could have sworn that he saw those eyes gain a predatory glint for a moment as they raked down his body once more, causing him to swallow his suddenly dry mouth.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything that isn't pleasurable Luffy-ya," Law grinned, practically growling the last part out, as he placed his hands on Luffy's knees, easing them apart.

Luffy felt a sudden surge of heat pool further down as he watched Law spread his legs to move between them, hands moving to firmly grip his hips. It felt like his body was excited and eager for what was going to come next though he had no idea as to what that was going to be.

Now between the other's legs Law looked over the erection that stood tall before him, licking his lips in anticipation. Bending his head over it he swiftly dragged his tongue over the head, getting excited himself as he heard the chocked groan from above him. Dipping lower he then slowly licked up the underside of it, tracing along its main vein until he reached the head before taking it into his mouth.

"AHH!" Luffy cried out, throwing his head back, hand clutching the sheets beneath him, as he felt the warm, wet cavern encase his erection, sending pleasure he didn't think was possible racing throughout his body. He could feel his hips trying and trying to buck up, wanting to bury himself more into Law's mouth. But those hands held him firmly against the bed, preventing anything as such.

Law couldn't help but smirk around the erection as he listened to the reaction he was causing Luffy. Oh but he wasn't done yet. He slowly raised his head up, tongue pressed against the underside until just the head was left, which he gave a couple sharp sucks, before going down just as slowly as he encased a bit more of the erection this time. Up and down, over and over he repeated the process until he had reached the base, thoroughly enjoying the figure beneath him squirming and moaning under his touch.

"L-Law," Luffy groaned as he felt the mouth stop what it was doing. Dammit if only he could move his hips and feel more of whatever it was that he was feeling. All he knew was that it felt so good and he didn't want it to st- "FUCK!" he shouted falling onto his back as he felt Law hum around him. Shit he hadn't thought that anything could feel as amazing as that. He could feel that heat down below build so much that he didn't think it could go much further.

Then suddenly the humming stopped and he whined a complaint as he felt that mouth release him, "Why'd you stop?" he groaned.

"We can't let the fun finish before we've even started now can we?" Law replied as he stood up. He heard Luffy make a questioning noise, "You'll see in a moment,"

The sound of clothes rustling and falling to the ground reached Luffy's ear. Struggling to pulling himself back onto his elbows he looked up just as Law undid his belt and pants letting them fall to his ankles before stepping out of them.

"Turn over Luffy,"

"Eh?" he asked, wondering why he needed to do that.

"Just do it," the older male sighed, "And then get on your hands and knees,"

Nodding Luffy turned over and got into his hands and knees, waiting for whatever Law seemed to have in mind. Then he felt a weight over him, turning his head he saw Law leaning over him from behind, "Law?" he asked before fingers were shoved against his lips.

"Suck," Law instructed, "Don't' worry about any questions, it'll be clear soon enough," he added successfully silencing the boy, who then took the fingers into his mouth. Damn, he didn't think that Luffy could ever look seductive, but the sight of him sucking his fingers, feeling that tongue roll his fingers around, well let's just say Law was starting to reconsider his earlier thought.

Eventually he pulled the appendages out of that mouth with a small popping noise as he settled himself on his knees.

"Now this is going to feel weird and uncomfortable but do your best to remain relaxed. It'll be easier for you to handle that way," he carefully explained.

Luffy nodded as he watched the hand disappear behind him. Then when he felt one of them circle around his hole he couldn't help but jump in surprise.

"Luffy," Law scolded.

"S-sorry," he replied as he tried to keep himself steady and relaxed. But as the finger began to enter him it got harder and harder not to squirm at the strange feeling. Though it got easier as he felt a hand trailed up to his chest to grab onto one of his nipples again. As arched into the touch he forgot about the finger moving around inside him. That was until it was nearly pulled out only to have another one join.

Gritting his teeth he couldn't help but to tense up against them a few times, "It's almost done Luffy-ya," he heard Law say as he worked slowly to stretch the boy properly, knowing all too well the damage he could cause if he didn't, "Just bear with it a while longer,"

Slowly pushing in the third he heard Luffy begin to grunt at the intrusion. Gritting his own teeth he stretched and prodded until he felt Luffy suddenly cry out and buck against him. Smirking at the find he pressed against the spot a couple more times before pulling the fingers out.

He cursed at himself for not having any lube on hand for this next part, knowing that spit wasn't the best for the job, but he'd just have to make do with what he had, "Luffy-ya, this is going to hurt a bit but it'll feel great after a while, so just remember to stay relaxed the best you can," he said. Then spitting into his hand he coated his erection before taking ahold of Luffy's hips.

Feeling those hands firmly grab him again he tried to prepare for what would happen next. Then feeling something bigger than fingers prod against his hole he froze for a moment, reminding himself to relax a moment later. Still he couldn't help but to grunt and clench tightly at the sheets below him as Law slowly pushed himself further into him.

"Shit," Law cursed as he buried himself into Luffy. It felt so good and tight inside the boy and all he wanted to do was to plow the rest of the way in. Holding himself back he continued to slowly inch his way until he was fully sheathed inside, "Damnit Luffy-ya…you're so tight," he grunted as he leaned himself over the boy, resting his head in the nook of his shoulder.

Below him Luffy was doing his best to try and adjust to having Law inside of him. It hadn't hurt as much as he was expecting it too but it wasn't anywhere near pleasant either.

"Whenever you're ready Luffy-ya, don't force yourself," he heard Law grunt into his ear, a bit obvious that he was doing his best to remain as still as possible.

Eventually the feeling slowly faded a bit and Luffy pushed his hips back against Law's to signal for him to move. Getting the hint Law slowly pulled a bit of the way out before pushing back in, hissing at the friction.

Gradually the pace started to quicken as their hips started to move to meet with each thrust, moans and grunts quickly filling the room.

"Ngg..a-AH! Law!" Luffy cried out as he felt Law position himself to hit his prostate straight on.

"F-Fuck," Law growled as he buried himself over and over into that tight warmth. He could slowly feel himself reaching his peak with each thrust and he figured that Luffy wasn't going to last much longer either. To help Luffy along further he reached around and took a firm grip of his erection, stroking it in synch with their thrusts.

When Law grabbed onto him a shiver of pleasure shoot up his spine causing his arms to fall out from under him from the intensity of it, leaving him to shout and moan as he did he best to push his hips further back, seeking to impel Law deeper within him, "N-a-ah..ha-harder Law," he grunted through his panting, feeling a pressure inside of him ready to burst at any moment.

Suddenly his vision flashed white and he screamed out Law's name as he suddenly felt that pressure break and surge out.

Law grunted and gritted his teeth as he felt Luffy climax around him, tightening his hold around his erection and a few thrusts later he cried out as he reached his own peak, releasing his seed inside the younger.

Letting them both collapse into a heap on the bed Law struggled to catch his breath for a moment before pulling out, rolling off the other to lie on his back. Damn that had felt much better than he had imagined it being.

Glancing over Luffy he saw the other rolling onto his side, gasping for breath as well, "S-So that was what you wanted to show me?" he asked after a moment.

Blinking for a moment Law then grinned, "Yea Luffy-ya. A great way to celebrate, huh?"

He heard the younger laugh a bit before he got a nod in response.

"Why don't we rest a bit before heading back to the Sunny?" Law offered, not wanting to move much at the moment.

"Alright," Luffy said before a yawn cut off anything else he had planned to say, suddenly feeling really drained at the moment.

Law chuckled as he reached over and grabbed onto Luffy's arm to pull him closer, "Happy Birthday Luffy-ya," he added as he draped an arm over the boy's waist, holding him against him chest.

"Shishishi thanks Law," Luffy drowsily chuckled against the man's chest, quickly falling into a slumber, Law following shortly after.


End file.
